


looking for fic

by fawnstep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnstep/pseuds/fawnstep
Summary: so sorry for clogging up the feed but im looking for a hannigram fic that was posted that involved hannibal purchasing will a scarf because i think will never buys himself anything and as time goes on and hannibal gets him gifts every now and then by the end of the fic he wants to throw away the scarf because will wears it so much? does anyone know what it is thank you ;-;
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	looking for fic

thank you again in advance if anyone knows which fic this is!!


End file.
